


Here we go again

by Darkgirl43255



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgirl43255/pseuds/Darkgirl43255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty lame title I know.<br/>This is a schoolstuck type story where all the Character woke up in a random town and find out that they all have to go to school. How will they cope? with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> It is never possible for me to do one story at a time so here is another monstrosity.  
> Enjoy!

Karkat rubbed is eyes and looked over to an alarm clock that he had come to acquire or what was left of it. That morning he woke up by the alarm clock blaring in his ear which made him rage and smash down on the alarm clock with his fist. With so much anger coursing through that one punch he pretty much destroyed it.

Once he woke up a little he looked around the room he was in. it was a pretty basic room. it had black walls with some movie posters on the walls and his husktop on a dark wood desk in the corner and the bed he was in was in the middle of the wall opposite of the door.

He moved the black blanket off of him and slowly got out of the bed. he saw he was wearing a black shirt with grey shorts. His confusion started to grow more and more. He walked over to the dark wardrobe and opened it up to find his usual outfit of grey pants and his sweater with a zodiac symbol on it. He slipped it on and felt a wave of comfort come over him.

He then headed over toward the door and turned and examined the room once more. What he didn't notice before was his zodiac symbol on the wall over his bed. He felt the confusion still haunt him as he left the room and went down a staircase. He went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table with scratchy writing on it.

'Bus comes at 8:30. Be on the curb waiting. Don't forget your bag either.'

Beside it was some toast. Karkat shrugged and grabbed the toast and munched on it. Damn that was some good toast.

He looked at the clock and it read 8:15.

He decided to head for the door and he saw his usual shoes at the door. He slipped them on and saw a bag right at the door. He saw his name written in the same scratchy writing on the grey handle and grabbed it assuming that it was the bag that the note was talking about.

He headed out and slammed the door. He stood on the curb waiting for the so called bus. The confusion of the situation still hung in the air. The last thing that he remembered was him and all of his friends hitting the scratch in sgrub.

_Sgrub_

He shook his head. He didn't feel like reminiscing on the game yet. After a while he saw a yellow school bus coming over the horizon. It slowed to a stop in front of him. The doors opened up and he cautiously got on. There was alot of kids filling the seats and when they saw him they started whispering to each other. He did notice one kid in particular though.

"Oh Karkles!" Terezi stood up and waved toward him. He made a beeline toward her and sat down. She turned to him with a question type look on her face. "Would you happen to know where the heck we are?"

Karkat shook his head. "No clue. woke up in a strange respiteblock, wearing strange clothes, found my normal clothes as you can see."

She grunted. "No, I can't."

Karkat grimaced a little. "Right, sorry. As I was saying I also found a creepy ass note in the kitchen but some awesome toast with it."

Terezi raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think that there could have been poison on it?"

Kakat froze.

Terezi then started cackling. "I'm just messing with you! Why would they tell you to get on a bus and then poison you?"

Karkat rubbed the back of his head. "Ya...hey wait, I never told you it said to get on this bus."

Terezi shrugged. "I'm just assuming because I got a note that said that and I don't think you would come on your own now would you?"

Karkat sighed. "True."

The two then turned when they heard a voice coming toward them. " Karkat? Terezi?"

Sitting down beside them was John Egbert.

Karkat then snapped. "Who said you could sit in my back of the bus?"

John stuck out his tongue. "Me, myself and I!"

Karkat lightly punched him in the shoulder and John pretended to beg him not to hurt him anymore. "Please lord Vantas, I am your loyal servant! why would you ever injure someone that is so beneath you?"

Karkat crossed his arms and lifted his head high. "Stop trying to act so innocent peasant! I have been hearing tales of mutiny around my kingdom and from all the information that my royal guard has scraped up, all signs have pointed to you being the leader of it."

John got on his knees on his seat and pleaded to him. "You have got it all wrong my Lord! I would never try to over throw someone so high and powerful!"

Karkat pointed at John. "I will not believe these lies! Judge what do you think would be the proper punishment for such a vile slave?"

Terezi said with a smile on her face. "I say her should be hanged. Any objections my lord?"

Karkat shook his head. Terezi then said. "You will be hanged for what you had tried to accomplish." She then banged a little gavel she made out of a pencil with and eraser on the end.

John then pretended to hang himself and fall dead in his seat.

Vriska then popped up from the seat in front of the three. "Thank you for getting rid of such an unworthy peasant, he was the only one in my way of completing the mutiny!"

The three jumped when she appeared. "Vriska!" The three said.

She flipped her hair. "The one and only!"

Karkat put a hand over his heart. "You fucking scared me!"

Vriska smiled "Duh!"

The bus finally stopped in front of a strange building and all the kids filed out. There was three other buses behind Their's.

They saw Rose, Kanaya, Feferi, and eridan get of the second one, Dave, Gamzee, Tavros, and Sollux get

off the third one, and Jade, Equius, Nepeta, and Aradia get off the last one.

They all joined together. Karkat spoke up. "Ok does anyone Knows where the fuck are we and what the Fuck happened?"

Rose interjected. "We are on Earth and as we can all see it wasn't destroyed by the game and I think it had something to do with the scratch.

Karkat agreed thoughtfully. "Ya I guess your right. But I mean what is this building and why are we going to it?"

Jade totally said with extreme joy. "This is a school and we come here to learn stuff about earth, past, present, and future!" She was pretty much jumping for joy.

John the raised an eyebrow. "You know you still have your dog ears right?"

Jade then felt the top of her head and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! I do! Oh well I bet they will take it as some weird cosplay and I am totally ok with that."

John smiled at her enthusiasim. he then turned like some one in the military and said. "Well let's go!"

He then led the group inside the building.


End file.
